Katoku Hatake
THIS CHARACTER IS UNDER ACTIVE DEVELOPMENT Katoku Hyūga (かとく日向, Hyūga Katoku) is the famed son of Sayuri Uchiha and Kanatoko Hyūga and is the twin brother of Yasaki Hyūga and the youngest brother of the darling Sumi Hyūga. Like his older siblings, Katoku dreams of following in his mother's footsteps and becoming Hokage. Because of this, they formed a toward one another and has since competed for who would be the one to succeed their mother as leader of Konohagakure. Overtime, he strayed away from the seemingly petty competition as has since discontinued it with Yasaki and Sumi, who constantly insisted it with foul words and calling of names. None of which inspired him to reignite the flames of competition with his brother. He had later began training with their grandfather, Sannoto Senju, who not only help discover but assisted him with the mastery of his second Kekkei Genkai, Magnet Release, which consists of the combination of both wind and earth release. With it he is able to create magnetic forces to manipulate various metals, preferably Gold Dust and by using it he earned the moniker, Konoha's Golden Bullet (Konoha no Kindan, 木ノ葉の金弾). Background Many years before Katoku, here was a woman by the name of Sayuri Uchiha, the legendary granddaughter of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, who also happened to be the world's greatest medical ninja. It was often said that her medical ninjutsu was equal to or perhaps even more advanced than the God of Shinobi himself, Hashirama Senju. Naturally, the grandmother passed all of her knowledge down to her fully capable granddaughter. After the Fifth's tragic death, Sayuri awaken her Mangekyō Sharingan which increased her power even more. Which such power at her disposal, the young woman only craved for more. This ultimately caused her to do utterly outrageous things. Sayuri adopted the moniker "Kami" during her affiliation with the malicious organization known as Black Crown. Subsequently, she would soon gain control over the nine tailed beasts, nearly starting a world war by forcibly combining them into their original state known as the Shinju or Ten Tails, she became its Jinchūriki, in the very end only to be defeated and have the beast extracted from her. However, she did not perish after such events and soon thereafter became the Jinchūriki of Kurama, before disappearing from the world for fifteen years to redeem herself for the many mistakes she committed in her life time. During this journey, she took the form of a small child to conceal herself from the world. After the completion of her long quest, Sayuri returned to Konohagakure to serve as their beloved Hokage. Birth Five years into her reign as Hokage, Sayuri was reunited with her childhood friend and teammate, Katakoto Hyūga. The lovely couple had an intimate premarital relationship; and as a result, Sayuri became pregnant. Not wanting to have her image as village leader to be soiled, the two decided to get make it official and "tie the knot" nearly two months into Sayuri's pregnancy. As a female Jinchūriki normally the seal that held a tailed beast inside would drastically weaken over time due to the energy needed for the developing zygote child. However with the bond Sayuri shares with Kurama, he would transfer his own energy instead. Inside the body of the mother traces of chakra from each of the tailed beasts remained. Seven months after her marriage, Sayuri goes in to labor. Child birth was something that took time and patience, it was considered to be one of the most beautiful things about the woman physique; being able to carry and produce life. However in Sayuri's case, "beautiful" was not the best word to describe the unbearable amount of pain she went through. She not only gave birth to one but two children, two blonde haired baby boys. These results of birth discouraged Kanatoko, as he assumed the Sayuri had been with someone else because the children simply did not favor him. However, the second born child had possessed the Hyūga's blessed Byakugan, proving that the children were indeed his. After the long struggy of pushing not one, but two children out of her womanly parts; the beautiful setting finally came in. On that day the married couple would decide for the boys to adopt their father's surname "Hyūga". And from then on the younger twin would come to be known as Katoku Hyūga. Sibling Rivalry & Academy Years Like all other newly born babies, the twins would naturally become hungry and cry for the attention of the mother. Sayuri would have to breast feed her babies in order for them to get the nutrients they needed to grow. Having two large beasts filled locked and loaded the motherly milk of justice ready to feed her young. Feeding the two babies at the same time would later be proven to be extremely difficult. As the two children, as young as they were, would refuse to share the fun bags with the other. Resorting to crying and rather harsh bites to the mother's nipple when near one another while she was beast feeding. This was only the start of the rivalry between the twins. Adventures With Sannoto Return to Konohagakure Appearance Katoku's physical features resemble mostly of his father and grandfather's with him having little to hardly any resemblance to his mother and her Uchiha lineage. Instead of having Sayuri's lush thick brown hair or even Kanatoko's black hair; Katoku inherited Sannoto's blonde hair with his own being of much lighter color. During his early academy and chunin years, his hair reached the middle of his back and was mostly always tied back into in a long loose ponytail, while the rest of his hair is uttery uncontrolled and wild. Inheritung from his father's clan, he has very fair skin and possesses the renowned Byakugan, which when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around his eyes to protrude more prominently. They are depicted with a slight tint of lavender to them. Katoku's consists of a black forehead protector tied loosely around his neck. His attire consisted of a navy blue shirt with black shorts, a khaki jacket with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. Personality Characteristics wise, Katoku is the exact opposite of his brother. Initially Katoku was a rather energetic child who loved to make friends and meet new people. Even with him being the son of the Eight Hokage and one of the highest ranking students in his class, Katoku has always been humble about his abilities never showing them off to intimate another person. Despite his humbleness, Katoku is one who loves the trill of a battle but he has a pacifist nature and is completely against the act of murder and war. Over time, Katoku had became extremely well known throughout the village because of both his talent and way of treating people. As the twin brother of Yasaki Hyūga, naturally, the two brothers would form a rivalry of some sorts which is basically the two of them competing for the attention of their parents. After a while Katoku had grown away from this rivalry and begun traveling with his grandfather. As a result of spending to much time with Sannoto, Katoku had developed many of Sannoto's perverted ways. ~~more to come~~ Abilites Chakra Prowess Chakra is a necessity energy source that is centered around shinobi combat, an energy source found within most humans used in nearly all forms of shinobi prowess. Chakra can be manipulated to create an desirable effect with what is known as hand seals. It can even be applied to an greater extent that dependent as the user's skill or elemental nature. This magical energy is vitally undetectable to the average human eye. In some cases it can be seen by those wielding Dōjutsu. It is essentially made up of two energies inside the human body; The first of which is known as "Physical energy". This energy appears in the majority of constructs in the body. That energy focuses more on the users stamina and life force. As such, it can be drastically improved by rigorous physical training and skill development. Parallel to the physical side, is physical energy's significant other; "Spiritual energy" this energy it is centered around the mind and mental well being of a person. Focused around that energy which governs imagination, like its physical counterpart, it can also to improved by training. However, to master the spiritual side of chakra, one must have a clear mind set. From there, these two energies form chakra and allow its users to manipulate it with chakra control. Chakra Control is a skill needed to master nearly all forms of shinobi combat. As stated above, chakra Control revolves around the manipulation of ones physical and spiritual energy. And with having an efficient control, one can use chakra at a greater capability through acts of ninjutsu. As a child of Sayuri and Kanatoko, Katoku had begun training in this area generally around his early academy years. At first he didn't think he'd have much control over his chakra as it paled in comparison to his father's. Despite this, his control greatly outmatched by the likes of his classmates, earning him an "unfair" advantage over the others. Due to this edge, Katoku found it fairly easy to perform most simplistic techniques, by using these abilities, they did not exhaust nor deplete his reserves. With constant training and longing for becoming the best he could possibly be, Katoku pushed himself to obtain his idea of perfect chakra control. Not only did he train with both his father and mother, on the account of his very own attempts at training would he gradually increase the formidable control. Despite his rapid growth, Katoku would still seem unsatisfied with the results. Results that he personally saw was amateur like to his parents' eyes. Even with their praise to his vastly growing abilities, Katoku sought to bring it even higher. Knowing that he couldn't allow himself to slip when it was so close. His skill constantly grew to greater extents as he basically tortured himself to the brig of complete chakra exhaustion, and on many occasions had to be treated by his mother. Time and time again, she warned and threaten him to be patient with himself, that the skill with eventually be master. Katoku only took her words as inspiration to try harder. At this point, his skills greatly surpassed that of any kid his age, the mere age of 14. His control over his was refined in many ways, almost absolute for such an age. Things such a tree climbing and water practice were well within his grasp. To even do such things required no conscious decision and almost seemed as if it were automatic. Using such took barely anything for his levels, minimalistic at most, none such wasted energy or effort. Even with having such skill and precise chakra control he pushed himself to work twice as hard to control his chakra while utilizing it for his gentle fist combat. While still under the tutelage of his father, It took him several months to perfect to meet his own personal standards. And with this training at a constant pace it initially became a lifestyle. By the age of 16, Katoku had finally reach his ideal level of utter perfect control. Having an absolute grip over his chakra, gave way to new doors of opportunity learn a vital limitless variety of styles and forms of ninjutsu. Even with some of the most chakra taxing techniques, Katoku could use the bare minimal amount and still complete said at a desirable capacity. With this he is able to conserve chakra without any unnecessary wastage. A skill that involves changing the shape and movement of chakra, reconstructing the size, range, and overall effectiveness of a technique. Applying chakra to enhance one's own abilities. This also meant that the process in which it takes to perform the acts was substantially shorten, able to prepare and execute a technique in a matter of seconds. As a descendant of the Senju and Uzumaki Clans, Katoku was born with large chakra reserves. The amount of chakra he possesses is incredible, considering of where his lineage resides from. Through years of constant training his as a lifestyle. Katoku's mastery over the flow and control makes the massive reserves of his be expanded to allow constant days of fighting on edge until complete exhaustion. Not only is his reserves rather large, they also contain a great deal of fragments of Shukaku's chakra. Chakra that lingered in his mother's body from being the ten tails Jinchūriki and was unknowingly transfered to him at birth. Another aspect of his chakra is it's unbelievable amount of physical energy. That overbearing energy gives Katoku an adept power in the physical dominant side of chakra, better known as Yang Release. As such, the physical side of his chakra provides him with a highly infective potency. The strength of his chakra is reflected in the great damage his attack are capable of despite him always resorting to using the bare minimum to perform. Such strength and potency gives Katoku an unique and seemingly unrivaled physical prowess than his fellow Hyūga clansmen. Physical Attributes Taijutsu The greatest skill within his arsenal, Katoku has always displayed a fine expertise in the art of hand to hand combat since his first began training. Since his very first training session with Kanatako, he has always shown a high level of versatility for hand to hand combat. Although he preferred to read instead, the young man was taught a life lesson to protect those whom matter to him; alongside his brother. Finding new motivation to inspire the promising young shinobi promised that one day, he would too claim the Hokage mantel from his mother. His fighting style keeps a perfect balance between the two concepts of raw power and perception. Katoku acquires a large amount of natural stamina, which he inherited from the Uzumaki and Senju Clan, makes it fairly easy for him to fight continuously with slowing down from exhaustion. As a member of the Hyūga clan, Katoku specializes in the Hyūga style close-range taijutsu combat. own implementation has been compared to that of Hyūga style masters by many of the Hyūga elders despite him not being of pure Hyūga blood. He has tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of dodging and striking an opponent simultaneously with no wasted efforts. His attacks are rather rapid and fluid, precisely striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter. Taking advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's chakra pathway system. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. Katoku's Byakugan has been stated to be even as strong than his father's. Using it he able to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu, while using Gentle Fist he could not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. With the Gentle Fist, Katoku can affect internal organs, and was capable of greatly damaging an opponent to the brig of death with a single strike to the heart. Training in the Gentle Fist style implies superior chakra regulatory control and mastery of the human chakra network. As a result of such mastery, Katoku can eject chakra from any tenketsu in his body as a means to slow or impede incoming projectiles. Combined with his rather excelled chakra control, Katoku can use his chakra to further put more power behind his blows while keeping the same persistent speed. With each day passing, his efficiency with hand to hand combat continued to raise. Katoku's otherwise absurd skill even allowed him to be far more than proficient with the Hidden Leaves' traditional art of taijutsu, the Strong Fist; which aimed the cause direct damage to the body of his opponent. Katoku is able to cause destructive feats with just one lethal swing of his fist. Even with such lethal capacity, Katoku is more than just "quick". His strength coupled with his raw speed and dexterity makes for extremely swift and otherwise untraceable strikes. During training sessions, he proved to have a far greater ability than most pure blood Hyūga clansmen, with a vast amount of triumphs more than loses Even with him not having the same exact training as Sayuri, Katoku has shown to be able to not only keep up with downright outpace the talented kunoichi, with the aid of his brother, of course. After mastering Sage Mode while under Sannoto's guidance, Katoku was able to enhance his excellent taijutsu skills with senjutsu thus learning the basics of the Frog Kata a fighting style used exclusively by Mount Myōboku toads. Katoku utilizes the senjutsu chakra used during Sage Mode "activates" his body in various ways, enhancing the his speed, reflexes, strength, stamina and durability. This allows Katoku to achieve incredible feats which include leaping great distances, shattering sharp materials with their bare hands, as well as lifting objects several times his size. When using Frog Kata, the natural energy used by Katoku to create senjutsu chakra also surrounds the him in an aura. This aura acts as an extension of his body. But because it is comprised of natural energy, it cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilising the aura, Katoku can extends the range and force of his physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. One punch from his senjutsu enhanced taijutsu been shown to have enough force to cripple and completely finish off an opponent. When combine with his gentle fist, Izou can directly effect the chakra pathway with senjutsu. And in cases with said person is unfamiliar with the arts of natural balance in one's chakra, he could possibly cause the inexperienced person's body to turn to stone. Eight Gates Elemental Nintaijutsu Kekkei Genkai Magnet Release Dōjutsu Byakugan As a descendant of the Hyūga clan, through his father, Katoku inherited the renowned Byakugan (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye", Meaning (Viz) "All Seeing White Eye") which originated from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the progenitor of all three great dōjutsu. They are described to have almost featureless, white eyes. When the dōjutsu is activated, Katoku's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near his temples bulge. Unlike its sister dōjutsu the Byakugan can be used since the day of birth, not needing to awakened. The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 meter field of vision around themselves which can then be extended at their discretion. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight. It can also see through most barriers, and other things such as smokescreens, differentiate between non-corporeal clones and can see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. He can also focus his Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction to an astounding 25 kilometers of focused sight. The Byakugan can also see through genjutsu, making it him immune to most Sharingan genjutsu and visual genjutsu.